forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Afafrenfere
Damara | race = Human | class4e = | refs4e = | sex = Male | age = | alignment = | patron deity = | languages = | reckoning = DR | dob = | dobnotes = | death = | deathnotes = | destroyed = | destroyednotes = | rules = }} Afafrenfere was a human monk of the Brothers of the Gray Mists and a former member of Cavus Dun. He was saved from death by fellow Cavus Dun member Ambergris; the two then traveled with Drizzt Do'Urden and his companions until Drizzt's apparent demise at Kelvin's Cairn. At the splintering of the group, Afafrenfere sought penance at the Monastery of the Yellow Rose, with Ambergris as his companion, before he was assigned to journey with the drow Jarlaxle. Description Afafrenfere was "tall and lanky" . He had curly blond hair and a cherubic, childlike face. He was Shadovar for three years (circa 1460 DR to 1463 DR). He had a yellow rose tattooed on his forearm, indicating his affiliation with the Monastery of the Yellow Rose. Personality Ambergris saw him as "overly-dramatic" and "high-prancing" — not extremely noble, but not nefarious either. He had an aversion to alcohol, but sometimes put that aside if the occasion called for it. History Afafrenfere received his monk training in Damara at the Monastery of the Yellow Rose. He entered the Shadowfell around 1460 DR and spent three years there becoming a shade. He was a member of the Brothers of the Gray Mists and joined the Bounty Hirelings of Cavus Dun. However, being Shadovar never really suited him and he was quite easily persuaded to leave at Ambergris's urging. He defected from Cavus Dun with Ambergris after she "saved" him in Gauntlgrym in 1463 DR during Cavus Dun's attempt to retrieve Charon's Claw from Drizzt Do'Urden. Afafrenfere and Ambergris then traveled with Drizzt Do'Urden for a time. After Drizzt's supposed death in 1484 DR, he and Ambergris journeyed with Artemis Entreri. When they were attacked by a band of drow led by Tiago Baenre, he faked his death and his "body" was taken to Q'Xorlarrin. After being rescued by the reborn Companions of the Hall. Afafrenfere and Ambergris headed to the Monastery of the Yellow Rose together. At the monastery, Afafrenfere sought penance and forgiveness for his leaving of the order. In order for him to rejoin the monastery, Grandmaster Kane sent him on a journey with Ambergris and Jarlaxle, a journey which—if he survived it—would ensure he would return to the monastery as a master. While on this journey, he was to wear a diamond in a band around his head in order to serve as Kane's eyes in the unfolding events. Relationships Parbid Afafrenfere's lover was Parbid, a tiefling and fellow member of Cavus Dun, who was killed in 1463 DR. Ambergris He developed a close friendship with Ambergris during his journeys with her. She occasionally used him as a money-maker by setting up fights for him in taverns. Whether he ever learned of the fake geas Ambergris placed on him in Gauntlgrym is unknown. She returned with him to the Monastery of the Yellow Rose in 1484 DR, although she didn't intend to stay there, and afterwards they both rejoined Jarlaxle, heading west. Appearances Novels *''Charon's Claw'' *''The Last Threshold'' *''The Companions'' (mentioned) *''Night of the Hunter'' *''Rise of the King'' *''Vengeance of the Iron Dwarf'' References Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Shadovar Category:Monks Category:Members of the Disciples of St. Sollars Category:Inhabitants of the Monastery of the Yellow Rose Category:Inhabitants of Damara Category:Inhabitants of the Bloodstone Lands Category:Inhabitants of the Cold Lands Category:Inhabitants of Northeast Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Toril Category:Inhabitants of the Shadowfell Category:Inhabitants Category:Members of the Bounty Hirelings of Cavus Dun